


Fertile Minds

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Mad Science, Other, Scorponok feeling clucky, canon mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Some things take two.





	Fertile Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Scorponok/Flame.

For a long time now Scorponok had felt that the Decepticons had been held back by their aversion towards anything organic; Scorponok agreed that overall mechanical beings were superior and had every right to seize domination of the galaxy as a result, but he still conceded that organics had some unique advantages. His inordinate open-mindedness towards organics had led him to explore some intriguing avenues, such as the Headmaster experiments he had conducted on Nebulos and Earth.

Like Scorponok, Flame was open-minded to things that repulsed most members of his faction, which led him to explore intriguing avenues of his own, but unfortunately his Autobot comrades had not appreciated the fascinating possibilities presented by his experiments in spark transplantation, and had locked him away to languish in Garrus-9. But perhaps this had really been a blessing in disguise, because it was their mutual incarceration that brought together Scorponok and Flame, two visionaries who saw beyond the prejudice and squeamishness of their respective factions, so that they could create something truly beautiful.

Scorponok’s prior experiments with organic life, together with Flame’s experience with spark transplantation, allowed their precious Firstborn to come into existence. She was perhaps one of the most sophisticated examples of the melding of Cybertronian and organic life, and she would be used to grant Cybertronians the greatest blessing organic life was privy too; that of easy and endless reproduction. Finally Cybertronians would wield not just the power of utter destruction, but of utter creation as well, and with both in hand, galactic domination would be certain.

Scorponok rubbed the chest compartment that housed the Firstborn as he pictured waves and waves of Decepticons, their sparks harvested from organic hosts like the infant he incubated, overwhelming the galaxy like a plague, and he smiled a dreamy smile. Nearby Flame mixed up a concoction of energon and organic nutrients he had especially devised to keep the Firstborn alive and growing, and Scorponok regarded him thoughtfully. Organic life, or at least the variety Flame and Scorponok had based the Firstborn upon, reproduced by the combined efforts of two individuals. How appropriate, Scorponok thought, that it was through the combined efforts of himself and Flame that the Firstborn was brought into existence. The Firstborn would be part of the first generation of a whole new variety of Decepticons that would propagate their race endlessly into the future, but in a sense, Scorponok and Flame were the first Cybertronian parents.


End file.
